Stupid Girls
Stupid Girls 'is a song originally by ''P!nk. It was sung by Brock Dowell, Dmitri Blanchet, Drew Kaede, Jason Marshall, McKenzie Crawford, Riley Prince, Talia Creston and Valerie Kostas feat. New Directions in the sixth episode of the first season, Popular. Lyrics '''Riley Aha, aha Stupid girl, stupid boys, stupid girls Dmitri, Drew, Riley and Talia Maybe if I act like that, that girl will call me back Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl Drew Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there. Laughing loud so all the little people stare Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne Dmitri, Drew, Riley and Talia Drop a name Talia What happened to the dreams of a girl president? She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent. They travel in packs of two or three. With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees Dmitri Where, oh where, have the smart people gone? Oh where, oh where could they be? Dmitri and Drew Maybe if I act like that, that girl will call me back. Porno Paparazzi boy, I don't wanna be a stupid boy Riley and Talia Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back. Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl Drew Break it down now Dmitri Disease's growing, it's epidemic. I'm scared that there ain't a cure The world believes it and I'm going crazy. I cannot take any more Talia I'm so glad that I'll never fit in. That will never be me. Outcasts and girls with ambition. That's what I wanna see McKenzie Disasters all around World despaired. Your only concern “Will it mess up my hair?” Brock, Dmitri, Drew and Jason Maybe if I act like that, that girl will call me back. Porno Paparazzi boy, I don't wanna be a stupid boy McKenzie, Riley, Talia and Valerie Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back. Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl Jason Do ya think? Do ya think? Do ya think? I like this, like this, like this McKenzie, Riley, Talia and Valerie Pretty will you love me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl. Pull my hair and suck it girl, stupid girl! Pretty would you love me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl. Pull my hair and suck it girl, stupid girl! Valerie Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back. Push up my bra like that, stupid girl! New Directions Maybe if I act like that, that girl will call me back. Porno Paparazzi boy, I don't wanna be a stupid boy Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back. Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl Riley Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back. Push up my bra like that, Brock Stupid girl. Stupid boy. Stupid girl Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By Brock Dowell Category:Songs Sung By Dmitri Blanchet Category:Songs Sung By Drew Kaede Category:Songs Sung By Jason Marshall Category:Songs Sung By McKenzie Crawford Category:Songs Sung By Riley Prince Category:Songs Sung By Talia Creston Category:Songs Sung By Valerie Kostas